The Story of Jean
by Namine Black
Summary: While on a raid young Jean O'Shea is found near death and Ian and Kyle cannot believe there sister is back from the dead and Jamie Stryder can't believe shes making him feel this way. JamiexOC
1. Running

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but plot line, rest is Stephenie Meyer's**

_Okay so I'm not very good with Grammar so bear with me, I just like writing stories._

**Black & Gold – Sam Sparro**_  
now i'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you  
black and gold _

They had finally found me, after all of these years they had found me. I'd been hiding for three years and never once had I even been close to being found out but here I was now in the middle of the desert running away and judging by how much water and food I had left my life would be up soon enough. My story is I had been seperated from my older brothers and older sister when I was eleven I was stupid enough to get caught in a trap by seekers after walking off alone and after that I had never seen my siblings again.

They took me to get a soul planted in me but after living such a hard life trying to surive all these years I wasn't going to give up that easy. The soul they placed in me, Sky moon wasn't strong enough and I had taken back over and all the was left of Sky now was her thoughts in my head. At first I was disgusted with Sky but I grew to love Sky she is my best friend even if she was one of them I loved her.

_We arn't dead yet _Sky reminded me

_I'm nearly out of water and food _I told her mentally and I heard her sigh in me head

_Your strong Jean, so strong _She repeated this and it encouraged me

_Sky...I don't see anyway of us getting out of this_ she didn't answer back and this time I sighed.

The last food I had was some old crumbed food I had gotten from a old broken down shack yesterday and now I was just walking into certin death. Why did I even think of coming out here for the most painful slow death I shook my head at my stupidity.

"Good work Jean" I mumbled to myself my throat very dry.

_This isn't your fault you had no other way to go _Sky told me she was always trying to make me feel better.

_I'm getting us both killed Sky_I told her

_Stop blameing yourself_

I didn't say and thing back I just kept walking and walking not bothering where the hell I was going. I took out my water carton it was very light, I screwed off the lid and lifted it up to my mouth taking a sip and in one short sip it was all gone.

_Great...we're dead_ I told Sky

_Don't be so negative_ she thought and I frowned

_Whats there to be postive about?_ She didn't answer _Ha_

I walked till my legs no longer worked and fell to the ground now I was just food for the animals that found me. My greezy sweat soaked hair fell over my face, my eyes started to blur and my head felt like it was spinning. I rolled on my back and looked at the blue sky and began laughing, I was going mad. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a blurred face above me and someone calling my name

**So I re editted this so it would fit the merged story Im doing with Twi2006**

**her story is great but shes a little ahead of me**

**Link to her story Life With Ian: /s/4388164/1/LifeWithIan**

**-Gabby**


	2. Family Reuion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Stephenie Meyer wrote it**

_Okay so I'm not very good with Grammar so bear with me, I just like writing stories._

**You are the Moon – The Hush Sound**

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe _

I groggily stirred and opened my eyes half way to look where I was, I was in a cot covered by a blanket.

_Where are we? Sky? Sky where are you?_

I looked around adjusting my eyes and when they finally did, I looked up to see a strange man standing in front of me. Frightened I sccured back till I made it to the end of the metal table, I looked around the room then looked back at the man he had his hands out trying to tell me it was okay.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said softly looking deep in my eyes I felt a tear run down my cheek "looks like shes human"

"Jean?..." I heard the familiar voice say again and he appeared in view. I gasped as I took his features in it was Ian

"Ian!" I exclaimed and he ran up pulling me in a tight hug making me burst out crying

"I thought you were dead" he told me and brushed my hair shushing me "how long have you been yourself?" he asked

"A week, I took back over it was so hard" I still had tears running down my cheeks and my big brother wipped them away.

"Jean?" someone said and I turned behind me to see Kyle and Magnolia I didn't say anything just smiled at them and they ran up and wrapped there arms around me. After a while of hugging I looked around, someone was missing

"Jodi?" I asked and Kyle when stiff which worried me and he shook his head

"They got her" he copied what I had said before and I gasped

"No!"

"I found her though and we tried to save her but she...she didn't respond so we put the soul back in, Sunny is... is great though you should meet her" I smiled at Kyle though the situation and Kyle looked at me confused, I was worried that I was the only one that was friends with souls and that all humans would be disgusted and I was very surprised that Kyle of all people accepted them.

"You friend with a soul" I smiled sadly and he let out a little chuckle "You found a way to save humans?" I asked amazed

"Yes Wanda showed us" Ian told told me and I tilted my head in confusion

"Wanda?" I asked.

"All in due time now tell us what happened when you got caught" Ian said and I sighed but began to tell them.

**. . . . . . . .**

"Where is she?" I asked eyes wide

"Jean?" Magnolia looked concerned "whats wrong"

"You took Sky out where has she gone" I asked

"What are you- Oh" Kyle raised one eye brow "we sent her to another planet"

"What?" my eyes widened "shes gone?"

"Yes thats what we do with all of them send them away" Ian told me and I bit my lip supressing tears from falling

"I'll never talk to her again" I said softly

"Jean we didn't know you were so close to her we apologize" Magnolia said and I nodded

"No, she'll be happy not being stuck in my head not being able to do anything" a tear fell down my cheek "I'll miss her" They all hugged me and made sure I was better before continuing to talk to me. About an hour later a girl walked into the room she looked only to be about nineteen, she was small though not much taller then me I would think. Though she was real pretty with her long wavy strawberry blonde hair much like mine though mine was a very dark brown almost black, her skin was very light compare to my tan it was almost as if she was glowing. The only thing we had remotely in common was the scatter of freckles that spread across or nose but hers where a very olivey colour whilst mine we brown.

I noticed in her hand she was carring a bowl of friut and she walked over and handed it out to Kyle and Ian.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello, I'm Wanda" she introuduced herself, the bright lights flashed on her and showed the shiney silver ring around her eye making me cringe"it's all right I'm harmless" I was still tense though those souls put me through a lot.

"Jean Wanda is our friend. Shes not like other sould; shes the one that told us how to remove the souls from the Human bodies" he ressured me

"Really?" I asked

"Ya, it's true" Kyle told me while munching through an apple. Wanda handed the bowl out to me and I clenched my wrest for a two seconds before reaching for a apple.

"I think you're absolutely crazy for walking into the desert like that, if we handed stopped you would be dead by now" Ian said to Jean she rolled her eyes like she had heard him say it many times

"Well I'm not so you can stop fussing about it" I told him and he sighed

"Ian, I'm going to go see Mel. I'll be right back" Wanda suddenly said getting up quickly

"Oh, ya sure. No problem, I will be here" Ian told her and she nodded before starting to walk out

"Whos Mel?" I asked

"A friend of ours who lives her, you'll meet her later" Ian said and I nodded before bitting into my apple.

**Re written again**

**-Gabby**


	3. Aunty Jean? your kidding?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host Stephenie Meyer does**

_I suck at grammar but I just like to write and it's not like it's an essay or a real book so right now I don't really care_

**Electric Feel – MGMT**

_this is what the world is for_ _making electricity_ _you can feel it in your mind_ _oh you can do it all the time. _ _i said ooh girl_ _shock me like an electric eel_ _baby girl_ _turn me on with your electric feel_

I sat on the cot brushing my hair trying to get the knocks out of my mattered black mane, I was meeting everyone today.

"Knock Knock" I heard Ian say and I turned the door way to see him holding a little girl in his arms

"Aww" I gasp "a baby" I got up and went over to him and twinkled my fingers infront of the baby girl she giggled and grabbed them "shes cute, whats her name?"

"Logan" he said smiling down at the baby girl in his hands

"Whos is she" I said putting my hand down at my side after Logan let go and decided to play with Ian's chin.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about" he pointed over to the cot "lets sit down" I agreed and sat while continuing to brush my hair.

"Ok speak"

"Well see Jean, you know Wanda" he started and I nodded "well I don't know how to say this any better then I am in love with her" I looked at him in shock, he was in love with her. In love with one of the kind that took over our planet took away our loved ones.

"Your...your in love with her" I repeated and he nodded

"Have been for a very long time, she completes me and shes so selfless Jean and has the most beautiful soul"

"No pun intended" I said with a smile and as Ian saw it he relaxed

"Are you okay with it?" he asked and I smiled

"Your my brother and I love you, I want to see you happy and I like Wanda, she so nice to me" I said and he smiled

"I'm glad you accept" he said stroking the littles girls hair she giggled and looked up at me smiled

"Whats this have to do with Logan" I asked and he rose his eyebrows as if it was obvious then it clicked "Oh-oh really?"

"Yes really say hello to Logan Shea" he said smiling and my eyes widened

"Me and Aunty wow" I grinned "Aunty Jean" Ian beamed.

Ian stayed with me as I played with Logan and told me how he and Wanda fell in love it was a interesting story.

"I cannot believe Kyle did that, he's the king of dickheads or what trying to kill Wanda, dick!" I said and Ian brought his fingers to his lips.

"Quite right but tone it down infront of Logan please" he said and I bit my lip

"Oops sorry" I apologized.

"Well I gotta get back Wanda will be wondering were we are" he said standing, I stood to and went to pass Logan to him she grasped onto my shirt as Ian pulled her away but I managed to pry her fingers away

"She likes you" he stated and I smiled

"I can't help it that I'm so likeable" I grinned and Ian rolled his eyes with a smile

"Your still the same kido" he said messing up my hair I knocked his hands away and laughed

"I'm not a kid" I told him and he nodded

"Sure sure see ya kid" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed as he walked off

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

Magnolia Came and got me for lunch and showed me around on the way, people were starring as we walked out into the hall. Mag just told me to ignore it so thats what I did, she sevred the food for me while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fourteen now, practically a women Magnolia I can get my own food" I told her with a smile she passed me my plate and shrugged.

"It's just I use to help you all the time it's weird now your grown up, so beautiful too your starting to look like mum" I smiled and Magnolia grabbed my arm directing me over to a table.

While I was eating I decided to look around at the people who lived in this cave, when I looked up ahead I saw a boy with shaggy brown hair looking at me. Our eyes locked and he looked down quickly having been caught starring. He took a couple more bites of his food before looking up again only to see I was still looking at him and he bit his lip and looked away again. It was pretty cute actually so I kept looking at him.

"What are you looking at Jean" Magnolia asked tearing my attention away, I looked at her but she was already looking in the direction I just was.

"Jamie Stryder hey?" she asked and I bit my lip

"He kept looking at me" I told her

"Of course he did" she said and I furrowed my eyebrows

"Whats that mean, do I have something on my face" I asked quickly brushing my hands over my face. Magnolia stared at me her mouth slightly open then burst out laughing.

"You do now"

"Oh god, where?" I asked and she pointed to her cheek and chin in example.

**Also I want to say again, this is a sorta merge story with Tiwi2006**

**Read her story it's really good it's a mainly Ian/Wanda story with bits of Mel/Jared and Jean/Jamie :D**

**Life with Ian: /s/4388164/1/LifeWithIan**

Gabbyxox


	4. Saphire eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host Stephenie Meyer does**

_I suck at grammar but I just like to write and it's not like it's an essay or a real book so right now I don't really care_

**You had me from Hello – Kevin Chesney**

_Well you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello" _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**JamiePOV**

I walked over to the table where Jared, Ian and Kyle were sitting for lunch I heard Ian shush them as I came making me roll my eyes.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down

"Hey Jamie we're gonna play some soccer after lunch wanna join?" Ian asked and I nodded

"Yeah sure, who else is playing?" I asked

"Well me and Jared and Kyle and we'll try to round up some other people" he told me and I looked at him

"What about Melanie"

"Uh huh she is not playing I don't want the baby to get hurt" Jared said and I froze

"Baby?"

"Uhh" Jared bit his lip and Kyle laughed

"Melanie is going to kill you man she wanted to tell him"

"Shut up Kyle I get that" Jared groaned hitting his head

"I'll just pretend I don't know and i'll act suprised" I said and Jared beamed

"Thanks kid" he ruffled my hair

"I'm not a kid, I'm practicaly a man" I told him and Kyle raised his eye brows

"No man is a man in till he gets some-" he was cut off before he finished

"Kyle no!" Ian put both his hands in the air

"Sorry" he apologized

"We could try to get Jean to play, she played all the time when she was younger" Ian said

"I am yet to see this Jean are you hidding her from everyone" Jared asked

"No shes right over there eating with Magnolia" Ian pointed and all our eyes followed the direction. "Whoa" I breathed when I saw her, she was beautiful

"Excuse me?" I heard Ian say and shook my head

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly, Ian looked at me suspiously before turning back to his food but I turned back to Jean. She was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen with her long dark hair, tanned skin and even from were I was sitting you could see she had also inherited those blue O'shea eyes. Suddenly those eyes were looking right into mine, oh god she caught me starring. I tore my eyes away from hers and concentrated on the food infront of me, when I thought it was safe enough I looked up again and she was still looking which meant she caught me looking at her again. This kept happing again and again until I looked up once only to find her talking to Magnolia.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

I was washing up the last of the dishes when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Can I help?" a voice asked I turned to see Jean holding a tea towel

"I-i'm okay" I told her and mentally yelled at myself for stuttering

"Okay i'll start drying" she said ignoring my polite decline and starting to dry the already clean plates.

"I'm Jean" she introuduced herself while stacking the plates away

"I know, I'm Jamie" I said in return and saw her smile in the corner of my eye

"I know"

"How?"

"Our brothers are friends" she said

"Jared's not my brother" I corrected her "which is a good thing since he is the father to my sisters unborn baby" she laughed

"Yeah... thats a good thing" she agreed and looked at me with another smile.

**Mmmm**

**so yeah**

**sorry about the really really late update**

**also I rewrote the whole story so check the chapters again**

**xxGabby**


	5. Dangerous Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Stephenie Meyer does, I've just borrowed her Characters**

I'd like to remind you too I re-wrote the story so if you haven't read it all over again I adivse you too or this won't make sense.

**Young Love – Chris Brown**_  
Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't love  
Cause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too young  
I ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to know  
We got that young love, young love  
We lucky cause we got that young love _

_**Chapter 5**_

**JeanPOV**

I'm not good at socialising usually, being away from other people for so long does that to you but I'm trying to make up for lost time. And Jamie, luckily was so easy to get along with, we held up conversation the whole time till the last dish was washed. I wipped it dry and placed it away before turning back to Jamie who was already facing me.

"We're gonna play some soccer now" Jamie said then looked at his feet shyly "do you wanna play"

"Sure" I smiled at Jamie and he grinned

"Awesome!" he said "come on" he signalled with his hand for me to follow him as he walked off, I chased after him till I was behind him and we walked that way to the game room.

"Hey Jamie, thought you'd never come" I heard Kyle called out "ready to play?"

"You bet" he called back then ran over to wear everyone was, I stayed where I was shifting awkwardly not knowing what to do and Jamie must of noticed I wasn't behind him anymore because he looked over his shoulder and when I wasn't there he did a full turn around till he saw me.

"Jean, you coming" he called out, I nodded then made my way over.

"So what are the teams going to be?" Ian asked.

"I'm on Jared's team!" Jamie said and Jared laughed then patted him on the back

"Okay kid"

"Well I'm on Kyle's!" I said with as much ethusism as Jamie had and Kyle smiled

"Ok that's settled, Mag you go on Kyle and Jean's team and I'll go on Jared and Jamie's" Ian told her and all the O'shea's nodded

"Wait!?" Jamie called out and we all looked at him confused

"Yes?" Ian urged on

"Well..." Jamie trailed off looking for the right words "don't you think this is a little uneven" he gestured between me and Magnolia "shouldn't we have fair teams with even skill levels"

"Why do you think I'm on this team" Magnolia said as if it was obvious

"Well two...girls" Jamie said and I raised my eyebrows then crossed my arms across my chest

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no, man what your on dangerous territory" Kyle warned but Jamie ignored it

"Will maybe you're team should swap Ian for Magnolia" he turned from facing me to facing Magnolia "No offence" she lifted her hands up in front of her and shook her head to show none was taken then Jamie turned back to me "so theres a chance you can win, thats all i'm saying" I heard Ian and Kyle's sharp intake of breath like they thought I was going to lose the plot. I sucked in my bottom lip and looked a Kyle who was smirking.

"Don't under estimate her" Kyle told him "you'll regret it when she kicks you ass"

"Go Dada!" Logan squealed then giggled, I looked at her in amazment then looked at Ian who was looking at Logan with such adoration and love.

"Shh Logan sweetie your distracting you daddy from the game, he needs to focus" Kyle said sweetly to the baby girl, she brought her finger to her lips and nodded. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen, she giggled again then went to play with her mothers strawberry blonde locks.

"Not that theres going to be much difference if he does focus" I said to Magnolia and Kyle and they smirked, and Ian gaped at me.

"Sorry bro your on the other team that means your the enemy" I pick up the ball and we all took 10 steps back.

"Lets play" Kyle said and I kicked the ball towards the other time.

We were twenty minutes into the game and the score was, our team:1 and their team: 2. You had to give it to me though I hadn't played in three years I was just getting use to it.

"Come on Jean" Kyle said as he came past him "you know if we lose Jamie's gonna be a smart ass about it" I nodded and focused on the other team.

"So I am yet to see these ass kicking moves" Jamie said hitting the ball between his feet "are you sure you weren't lieing".

"Actually Kyle said it" I pointed out then glared "and no he wasn't lieing".

"Well I was kinda looking forward to seeing them... but from what I can see is your sort of sucking" I gaped at him then frowned in anger before taking a step back .

"Bring it on pretty boy" I said and he shrugged with a smile taking the nick name. He came straight for me knocking the ball between his feet, he thought he could get past me I smiled at this. When he was close enough I ran forward then when I was the right distance away I span around to distract him then kicked the ball out of his feet and under his leds. I ran to stop it with my foot then ran toward the goal but Ian got in my way. I kicked the ball towards the side where Kyle was and then took my chance to get around Ian. When I did Kyle kicked the ball back towards me and with one hard kick it was in the corner of the net,

"Goal!" I cheered, Kyle ran up and did our secret handshake while magnolia Magnolia jumping up and down.

"Did she do yours and Kyle's handshake?" I heard Jared asked Ian and he nodded with a smile.

"It's all of ours" he said back.

I went and gave magnolia a handshake before turning and smirking at Jamie.

"Was those the kind of moves you wanted to see?" I asked playfully "or do you want me to do some more maybe you might want to see that one again" he just crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, I laughed and kicked the ball to him and stepped back.

"Come on lets play" I said with a grin and winked at Jamie, who tried to suppress it but smiled.

**. . . . . .**

The finishing score was 5-3 meaning we won even with Magnolia who was hopeless at the game but still enjoyed to play time to time. When the game was over everyone left but Jamie and me, I walked over to him a put out my hand.

"Good game" I said, Jamie reached out and gribbed my hand but he didn't shake it he grabbed it and pulled me closer making me gasp.

"That was pretty impressive"

"Meh I played all the time when I was younger" I told him with a shrug

"for a girl" he finished and I let go of his hand

"Girls are just as good a boys" I defended

"Debatable" this time he shrugged and I rolled my eyes taking a step back

"Well it was pretty cute you thought you could get past me" I told him and he crinkled his nose

"I could"

"But did you?" I asked and he was silent, making me giggle. After that I bit my lip not knowing what else to say.

"I'm gonna go help Ian or Wanda with some work or something" I went to go walk off but Jamie grabbed my hand, I turned around and blushed "yes?"

"Well, um...theres no one around here thats really around my age let alone the same..." he trailed off again "do you wanna be friends"

**I didn't know how to end that chapter, and I didn't want it to be too short**

**anyways I'd really like to here what you think**

**also remember to read Tiwi2006's story which is a really good**

**Wanda/Ian fan fic that I love**

**I actually read it before we merged and even talked**

**so read it, it's very cute!**

**And while you there why not read her other stories**

**:)**

**Life with Ian: /s/4388164/1/LifeWithIan**

**don't forget to review **

**xxGabby**


	6. I'm sorry Kiss

**Diclaimer : I do not own The Host, I just borrowed the characters from Stephenie Meyer**

_Chapter 6_

**Not what I expected**

_**Jean's POV**_

I was laughing so much my sides hurt, the reason I was laughing was because Jamie had just told me the funnest story about Kyle. I tried to calm down by falling back on my bed and taking deep breathes, I heard Jamie laugh then fall down beside me.

"It wasn't that funny" he said and I gapped

"Are you kidding that was hilarious, specially with you acting it out" I remembered and started laughing again, before wiping my eyes "sorry I laugh...alot"

"Yeah" he chuckled "I can see that, well hear that" I blushed "no need to be embarrassed I think you have a very cute laugh" I blushed an even deeper red which caused him to laugh.

We were silent for a moment but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward it was a nice silence... I wasn't bored. I felt like I could just lay like this for hours and not be bored, thats what mine and Jamie's friendship was like, I was never tired of him.

"Jean have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked out of no where breaking the silence

"Um...no, I was taken by the seekers when I was eleven and this whole take over of the planet started when I was nine" I bit my lip to stop from rambling "what about you, have you ever kissed any one"

"No...I haven't" he answered and we were silent again but this time there was a little bit of awkwardness in the air.

What happened next took my by shock and if it had worked out properly it probably would have been nice, really nice. He kissed me and like I said it would have been really nice if he had just given me a heads up before he did it. I only felt something warm press against my lips before I sat up quickly in shock, in the process I slammed my forehead into Jamie's nose. I swore I heard a crack, I swore and when I looked at Jamie he was holding his hand over his nose with his eyes slammed shut.

"Oh my- Jamie, Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized but he shook his head and brought his hand away from his nose to reassure me everything was okay. That was not a very smart idea because everything was not okay, Jamies nose had trails of blood coming out. I brought my hand up to my mouth and gasped, I never felt so guilty.

"Shit!" I exclaimed "oh god" I jumped up and looked around the room to find something to help with the bleeding. I found my night shirt and brought it to his nose to block to bleeding while apologizing non stop.

"Jean will you stop apologizing?" he asked and I frowned looking at my feet

"I'm sorry" I apologized then groaned making Jamie laugh

"I'm fine really" he told me "it only hurt for a second "

"Thats a second too long" I said softly and he blushed, it was quite cute really. I grabbed his hand and lifted him up with me then dragged him along behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"To see Doc" I answered and he groaned this time

"Why do we have to Jean, I'm prefectly fine plus I don't think you really want me to tell Doc I got a blood nose by kissing you" I was quiet when he said that because I realised, that yes Jamie did kiss me. I felt my cheeks warm up but I still pulled Jamie along till we got all the way to Doc.

"Hey guys- whoa what happened here?" I heard Doc say as he caught sight of Jamie holding a bloody shirt to his nose.

"He might of broke his nose" I informed Doc, he sighed and gestured for Jamie to come sit on the cot. Doc turned to me and gestured me over aswell then passed me a wet wipe and pointed to Jamie's face.

"Can you clean up the blood while I get the heal" he asked me, I nodded then got to work on Jamie's face.

"How does my nose look?" he asked with a grin

"Broken" I answered simply then continued to clean his blood cover lips till all the blood was gone.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked and I rised my eye brows

"I broke your nose"

"The heal will fix it and it will look like it never happened" Jamie told me and I sighed throwing the last wipe in the bin after finishing cleaning his face.

"Yeah but I will still have the blood on these hands" I lifted my hands only to realise that I actually did have blood on there. Jamie quickly reached over and grabbed a wipe before grabbing my hands and placing them on his upper theighs. I felt my cheeks heat up again then mentally swore at myself for blushing so much today but it was always like that around Jamie.

"I didn't get to kiss you properly" he said while cleaning my hands, I looked at him to see his eyes looking down on my hands he was concentrated on cleaning them.

"You should of warned me, then we wouldn't be here" I told him making him sigh, I looked at him again and bit my lip. He looked so beautiful, I'd always thought he was hot but I don't know if he really was, I hadn't had much other guys to compare him to and right now to me he was the cutest boy I had ever seen ( even with a broken nose ). Suddenly taken over by confidence and biting back my shyness I leaned forward to pressed my lips against his briefly before pulling back. Jamie looked at me with wide eyes and a grin making me giggle, which I never giggled.

"Ok I got the heal" Doc said returning and I quickly jumped back from Jamie which I'm guessing looked suspious to Doc but he seemed to ignore it. He walked over to Jamie and worked on his nose making sure it looked just like it did before I ruined it. Any time Doc wasn't looking Jamie would be an idiot and make faces or do something like stick out his tongue. I tried to suppress my laughter but it bursted out causing Doc to look at me with one eyebrow raised. I brought my fist to my mouth and bit it, when I looked at Jamie he was laughing.

**. . . . . .**

I went to dinner by my self for the first time since I got here twelve days ago, everyone had been very welcoming to me when I came. I looked around to see who was here but couldn't find Kyle or Sunny or even Ian or Wanda. Magnolia was sitting with some of the other girls while she looked after Logan and it clicked in my mind why they weren't here.

"Ew" I said out loud not thinking

"Pardon?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see no other then Jamie

"Oh hey Jamie"

"Don't you like the food?" he asked and I looked down at my plate before looking back up and shaking my head

"No it's not that, it's just see...Ian and Wanda arn't here but Logan is so I guess they having some alone time" I explained "thats why I said ew" his mouth made the 'o' shape and he nodded understandly

"I can't feel your pain, Mel and Jared" he shuddered "it's an image I could of lived without" we both laughed and I followed him to a table.

"So have you thought of any names for the baby?" I asked him

"What baby?" I rose my eyebrows "Ohhhh yeah I was thinking Jamie Junior"

"Jamie Junior?" I laughed "hmm I like the name Hayden for a girl and Tristen for a guy"

"Those are nice names I'll tell her" he said and I bit my lip

"She should come up with her own name, it's more special" I said "I bet shes excited"

"Yeah..." he trailed off "Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we talking like this?" he asked and I furrowed my eyebrows

"Like what Jamie?"

"Like all friendly" he said screwing up his face looking for the right words

"Um because we are friends" I told him

"But you kissed me!" he said a little too loud but luckily no one heard

"Because I broke your nose!" he gapped at me

"What?"

"It was a I'm sorry kiss" I told him and he frowned

"I'm such an idiot" he slammed down his fist and stood up picking up his plate "to think someone like you liked me" and then he stormed off. I stared mouth about, then I slammed my hand on my forehead.

I though playing hard to get was suppose to help

**I don't really like this chapter**

**tell me what you think**

**I wrote a few different ways for there first kiss **

**and I decided this!**

**xxGabby**


	7. I said wait!

**Hey Guys I'm sorry I haven't updating in a while but my computer broke.**

_Chapter 7_

**I said wait!**

_**[Jpov]**_

I left my food where it was and got up out of my seat to go after Jamie, he was walking a much faster pace but I knew I could catch up.

"Jamie!" I called out but he only seemed to walk even faster.

"Jamie would you stop!?" but he didn't he just kept on walking as if he had not heard me but I knew he did "Jamie wait!"

Seeing as though he was not going to wait I picked up my pace and before I knew it I was practically running to catch up with him. When I was close enough I grabbed tightly onto his shoulders and span him to face me, before I pinned him to the cave wall. He let out a loud 'oof' sound and for a second I felt bad, maybe I had pushed him into that cave wall a little too hard.

"I said…wait…" my words trailed off when I realized how close together we were, our noses were just about millimeters apart. "I'm sorry" I apologized pulling away from him but Jamie grabbed my waist holding me in place.

"Would you stop apologizing for everything" he said and I looked down embarrassed "you didn't do anything wrong"

"Yes I did, Jamie-" I tried to explain but he cut me out

"Shh"

"Jamie would you let me-" once again I was silenced by him, I growled in angry and without thinking pressed him back into the cave wall and covered his mouth with my hand. "Do you know how rude it is to but in when someone's talking, its really rude and nothing frustrates me more" Jamie's eyes were wide and he looked so adorable "You're going to listen to me, I didn't mean what I said back there I kissed you because I like you but that does not mean that I can't talk to you like we're friends and if I was talking to you any other way and any of my brothers saw your life would be worth living okay"

I heard him make a muffled noise that was obviously a noise of confusion so I explained "I grew up with two older sisters Jamie and two older **protective** brothers, I saw how Ian and Kyle acted when Sarah and Magnolia had crushes and boyfriends" I rolled my eyes "I like you and I don't want them to scare you off" We just stood there blue eyes boring into hazel.

"Ew Oh my gosh" I exclaimed and pulled my hand away from Jamie's mouth and rubbed it on my jeans "you licked my hand!" Jamie laughed and I joined him "that is so disgusting"

"Its not really when you think about it" Jamie said not looking me in the eye, his hands began to rub up and down my sides and he finally looked up at my face "People kiss with there tongues" I could tell what he was implying but to my surprise I didn't blush not even when he leant in, I leant in too.

"Hey guys!" we heard someone said and we quickly jumped apart like each of us had be fire to the other. We turned to look at who it was and we saw Lily who was looking at us with one eyebrow rose "what were you two doing?"

"Nothing" Jamie said quickly

"Um…okayyy" she didn't look convinced when she walked past but I guess she didn't want to get into it. I look at Jamie eyebrows rose and my mouth slightly open, he was a terrible actor.

"What?" he asked shrugging himself off the wall

"What the hell was that?"

"I didn't know what to say, leave me alone" he pouted and crossed my arms I tried not to look because it was the cutest face he had made since I'd met him.

"Well I'm going to go see Mag said she needed to speak with me at lunch, she's probably wondering where I am" I made an excuse to leave, Jamie nodded and leaned back on the wall his arms still crossed. I turned to leave and after I walked about four steps Jamie stopped me.

"Jean!" I turned around a little but not fully to look at him, he was looking me up and down. "You look beautiful today" my heart skipped a beat, but I didn't want him to think he wooed me that easily.

"I'm a mess" and I was, I worked all this morning in the field with Jared and Kyle trying to prove I wasn't some little girl that was fragile.

"You look stunning to me" and he had me, my heart skipped another beat. I didn't say anything else but when I turned away there was a definitely a smile on my face.

*** * * **

Today I went to work on the field again, Wanda tried to help but Ian just told her to go and relax, she frowned but listened to him anyways. There were a lot of people working on the field including Jamie…of course.

Whenever I would look up I'd see Jamie looking at me, he didn't look down and pretend he wasn't looking like he use to. He didn't seem ashamed of it like he did the first time, he looked at me and didn't care I knew and the way he looked at me, it gave me goose bumps.

I was talking to Sunny and she stopped replying I turned to her to see her looking at something with her mouth open.

"Sunny what are" I go cut out by a very loud wolf whistle, I turned to see who did it and saw Melanie laughing it next to her sat a very red Wanda who was looking in the same direction as Sunny. Melanie patted her on the back and I then realized it was sweet little Wanda that made the whistle, I couldn't help but laugh because it was something Melanie usually did. I turned to look in the direction they were all looking at and rolled my eyes at what I saw. Jared, Ian and Kyle had all taking off there shirts exposing there "Hot bodies" as I had heard Melanie, Wanda and Sunny talk about. I just shook there heads at there ogling and turned to Heidi.

"They're so pathetic" I joked then turned back to my stupid brothers and froze. Jamie had taken off his shirt also and his body did not look like one of a near fifteen year old, it was amazing.

"Whoa" I breathed as I was now the one ogling and Jamie knew I was because I bit my lip and looked up at his face to see he was once again looking at me, but now the look on his face was very smug.

"Yeah pathetic" Heidi repeated and laughed knocking me on the shoulder to bring me back.

"What?" I asked talking about

"Jean O'Shea" she gaped "Young Jamie Stryder I do not believe it" she chuckled at my redness "wait till Ian and Kyle hear about this"

"No, no you cannot tell them, please tell me you won't" I begged and she nodded

"Okay I won't, why are you freaking out about it?"

"It's just the protective brother instinct they have, you should of seen them with all the guys Magnolia use to like" Heidi nodded understandingly

"My brother Dan use to be like that" she had a sad face, she told me how her brother Dan didn't escape, we were silent before going back to work.

When I came back from cleaning myself up after work I noticed I had forgotten something.

"Shit" I muttered, I knew I had to go back and getting it but by now someone was probably in there.

I knocked on the door to check if anyone was in there and if they were decent and cursed when I got a reply.

"Who is it?" Jamie's voice echoed

"It's Jean, look I just forgot something in there do you mind if I come in to get it?" I asked, I heard noises like he was moving stuff around and I waited patiently.

"Wait. Wait…yeah you can come in" I slowly opened the door at his answer and bit my lip, Jamie was in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Jamie I'm sorry" I apologized once again and he rolled his eyes

"Stop. Apologizing, its fine I haven't even gotten in yet" I nodded "so what are you looking for?" I swallowed

"Ah…something" I said nervously as I walked around looking for it

"Yeah I got that it was something but what is this something? I can help"

"No I'm cool it should be here somewhere" I turned my back to him and walked to the other end of the cave.

"Was this what you're looking for?" I heard him say and I slowly turned around to see him holding my bra.

"Um yeah…" I felt my blush creeping up my neck, there Jamie was holding my bra maybe I shouldn't be more immature but it is embarrassing.

"Well are you going to come and get it" he asked and I slowly walked up to him. I went to reach for it but as I did Jamie pulled it away.

"Hey! Jamie that's not funny"

"You know I've always wondered what kind of underwear you wear" my face scrunched up, this wasn't like Jamie…but then I realized he was just joking with me.

"Perv!" I was being half serious and he just laughed. I once again tried to reach for my bra but he kept pulling it away "just so you know we don't always have enough of those to go around, so that is also your sisters" a look of disgust spread across his face and he flinged it at me. I laughed "gets them every time, we have more then enough of these your so gullible Jamie" I walked off laughing.

**I read the book again, and realized Im pretty sure Magnolia didn't make it and it was only Kyle and Ian**

**Oh well**

**Review**

**xx**


	8. Kissing Ban

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but Jean :)

**THE**_STORY_**OF**JEAN

_**Chapter 8**_

"Oh my god Jamie seriously, what do you do to get these muscles" Layla said as she wrapped her hand around his arm, that... bitch. "They're really impressive" I rolled my eyes at her.

"It just comes with hard living I supose" I droped my fork on my plate loudly and I'm pretty sure I gave him the dirtest look I have ever given someone, he was trying to sound all grown up and tough its ridiculous. Even if he was tough and even if he did have really impressive muscles he didn't need to flaunt it around.

"Well they look pretty amazing, keep it up babe" she winked as she got up then made her way to her usual table. Jamie had a grin planted on his face when he turned to look at me but I just shook my head and got up to leave. Now we had swapped places, it was me storming off and by the looks of it Jamie was the one trying to catch up with me to see what was wrong.

"Jean!" I sighed and stopped, it was better to deal with him now then dealing with him later. "Jean, are you okay?" I heard his voice behind me.

"I'm perfectly fine" I said dryly and tried to get away again but I was stopped as Jamie's hand wrapped around my waist.

"Your not fine, why did you just leave?" I laughed but it had no humor behind it.

"I didn't want to keep you from flirting with _Layla_ anymore" I told him and he sighed

"I wasn't flirting with her!" he defended and I spun around to face him.

"Haha O-ME-GOD Jamie your so funny" I put on my best Layla impersonation and he looked at me smirking and I had to fight the urge to punch him in that cute face of his.

"Over exaggerating a bit Jean? She doesn't even talk like that" I scoffed and tried to pull away from him but the grasp on me tightened.

"Doesn't she _babe..._ 'Jamie you have such big muscles they're so hot'" I impersonated her again and he pulled me closer.

"What don't you think my muscles are hot?" his eyes danced with amusment.

"Oh get over yourself" I tried once again to pull away and that time Jamie let me.

"Your jealous!" he stated amazed then let his head fall back and laughed. I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

"I'm not jealous!" I defended, I shook my head and stood up straighter so I looked more confident in my answer. "Pfft...Jealous?"

"Shes like twenty Jean" he said not believing my answer obviously.

"I told you I'm not jealous" he just chuckled.

"Then why are you so mad?" I turn back to face him after he says this.

"Because...shes absolutely....idiotic and....annoying....and showy and you were so going along with her and you....your a bastard" I mentally swore at myself for my pathetic answer, there was no way in the world he'd believe me after that.

"Fine whatever you say Jean but I don't like Layla" he told me but I didn't believe it, I raised an eyebrow at him before asking.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just not interested in her Jean, can't that be enough" his hand was on my hip and he didn't look at me as he said this, just played with the hem of my shirt.

"Shes pretty" I told him like he hadn't noticed.

"Looks aren't everything" I didn't notice his fingers were under my shirt until his warm fingers drew patterns on the skin on my back. "You're pretty too" he looks up at me now "...no your beautiful."

"You've got to be kidding me Jamie, I'm hardly beautiful" Jamie eyes widened.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" he asked me and I laughed, he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips softly to mine. I wanted to be mad at him but when our lips touched all the jealousy and all the anger I was feeling just, melted away. I heard myself whimper as Jamie opened my mouth with his and deepened the kiss. I unconsiouslly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, as I did so I felt Jamie's arms wrap around my waist so he could also hold me against him.

I don't know how long we were kissing but when we finally pulled away I was out of breath, I wonder if there will ever be a time when kissing Jamie didn't make my stomach to flips. Jamie's hazel eyes bored into my blue ones and he grinned at me before pushed my hair off my face and kissing my nose lightly.

"Do you believe me now when I say I don't like Layla" all I did was nod in response.

*** * ***

Lately me and Jamie had really gotten into this kissing thing, whenever we had a moment alone our lips we would jump at each other and start kissing. Jamie and I were hanging out in the room he slept in, no one was there but us so we decided to take avantage of being alone. It ended up with Jamie on top of me and we were making out, as much as I enjoyed kissing Jamie...I missed talking with Jamie it seemed all we did now was kiss. I sighed at the thought and pushed Jamie off of on top of me.

"Jean? Whats wrong?" he grabbed one of my hands and looked up at me concerned "I thought you liked that." I moved myself over to the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I do like it, its just" I bit my lip as I searched for the right word and soon enough Jamie was sitting next to me.

"Its just what?"

"All we do is kiss, we never hang out or talk anymore I miss it" I admitted and he smiled at me before pushing some hair that was hanging in my face behind my ear.

"I'm sorry, you just have the softest lips I can't help myself" my cheeks heated up slightly and looked at my lap, a smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Do you like me?"

"Do I like you?" he repeated the question as if he didn't believe I asked it, I just nodded. "Jean, of course I like you, I really really like you... what made you think I didn't"

"I don't know I'm being an idiot" I went to stand up and Jamie stopped me.

"Hey Jean, do you like me?"

"Now your being an idiot, that question doesn't even need answering you already know" he smiled at me then got up also, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How about we ban kissing for a week?"

"A week?!"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Err, no if thats what you want then alright" he sounded unsure but agreed, it wasn't really what I wanted but I wanted to be able to be friends with Jamie again.

Heres to a very long week.

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while, and I really don't like this chapter but I'm just tired about always changing.**

**Please Review.**

**xx**


	9. Girls are so Strange

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but Jean :)

**My last chapter was horrible, but thank you to all that beared with it anyways. I love you guys. Also just in case none of you have noticed, I've changed my username to **Infinitetruths.** Yeah I know it's kind of lame but I couldn't think of anything else really and it's a lot better than **Badwrit3r **I think we can all agree on that.**

**THE**_STORY_**OF**JEAN

_**Chapter 8**_

"So how is things going with you and young Jamie Stryder lately?" it was Heidi, she had grabbed a tea towel and was now starting to wipe dry the dishes I had just washed. I looked around myself alarmed then turned to give her a look that I'm pretty sure said 'are you out of your mind!?' She just laughed at me in response, her way of telling me I was being too paranoid...I don't know, maybe I was.  
"It's not funny! Someone might have heard you."

"No one did."

"But they could have, you said it loud enough!" I didn't even want to think about what Ian and Kyle would do if they found out.

"Jean...Jean just relax, I'm sorry alright?" she was still smiling, obviously not taking me seriously at all "Won't happen again I promise."

"Good." I continued on with the dishes but was stopped once again by Heidi.

"You never answered my question." She pointed out.

"I know."

"Soo...?" Heidi persisted, smiling brightly.

"Soo...? What?"

"Jean come on, won't it be good to talk to someone about it? Like me?" she offered. "Life gets pretty dull around here, please tell me something interesting." Wow way to put pressure on me to tell her something good.

"Our relationship isn't that interesting so I don't know what to tell you." I told her honestly but she just shook her head.

"Well, tell me are you going to tell you brothers or gods save us Melanie?" my eyes widened and I stopped what I was doing.

"I didn't know Melanie was a problem, is she? I've talked to her like twice since I've come here."

"I'd be scared of her if I was you; she's more protective of Jamie then your brothers are of you." She didn't look at me as she said this, so she didn't notice the fear that flashed across my face. I turned back to the unfinished dishes once again and tried to clean them as fast as I could.

"Kid...are you alright?" Heidi placed her hand on my shoulder; I shook my head and from the corner of my eye saw her frown. "Sure?"

At that moment I realised how stupid I was being, I mean come on. Here I am scared shitless by my boyfriend's older sister when I have faced much scarier things, like seekers and even death. I shook my head and laughed at myself, gaining a strange look from Heidi at the same time.  
"Yeah I'm sure" I gave her what I believed was a convincing smile and she returned it.

*******

I was dead on my feet, well not literally of course but I swear I was close to it. Would I even make it to my mattress? Or would I just hit the ground and start snoring? Ok I'm over reacting but I was really, really tired. I think today I proved to a lot of the man and even Melanie that I wasn't fragile, that I could do a lot of stuff they could do. Though my brothers still see me as a little girl that they constantly have to protect and irritate.

"_You'll always be our little sister so there is always going to be a part of us that is the protective big brothers" I sighed but he gave me that look, so I just shut up and let him continue. "And...I'll have to admit that we have been a bit over protective but its only because we love you, we thought we had lost you for all these years and now that we have you back we don't want to ever risk it again."_

Thinking about it now just made me want to groan, it's fair enough they want to keep me safe but they're over doing it. I mean how am I possibly going to kill myself carrying boxes to the storage room, seriously?

"Hello beautiful" I voice behind me breathed, I jumped in a start and the voice behind me began to laugh. Oh I knew that laugh.

"Jamie!" I span around and smacked him on the chest. "You idiot! You scared me."

"I'm sorry opportunity was there I had to go for it." He grinned at me then wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are have you been doing? You look tired"

"Is that your way of telling me I look like shit" I asked him jokingly but he wasn't looking me in the eyes, his hand reached up and he buried his fingers into my hair.

"No, you look...hot." he blushed at his own words but continued. "But I mean you also look really tired Jean; you should be sleeping." He told me as he looked me over, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Jamie and anyways Jeb just told me to go have a nap, so...you're actually keeping me for sleep right now." I pointed out; he smiled and pulled away from me.

"Well come on then, I'll walk you." I don't think he intended it to sound like he was making me out to be a dog; right now I was even too tired to even make a sarcastic joke about it.

The walking to my room which I shared with Lily and Sunny was surprisingly awkward, both Jamie and I were nearly silent the whole time. The moment the made it the most awkward was when Jamie went to hold my hand, it was sweet and I really did want to...but I had to pull away. Jamie sighed sadly when I did so and dropped his arm to his side.

"Thanking for walking with me" I told him, smiling. I went to pull the door out of the way but Jamie caught my hand.

"Wait." he looked around us then turned back to me. He grinned wickedly before he leaned in for a kiss; I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Okay what have I done wrong? You have been avoiding me for the past three days, you won't let me hug you or hold your hand and now you're not letting me even kiss you?"

"You forgot?"

"Forgot what?" he wasn't joking around with me, he seriously didn't remember.

"The kissing ban...we're not allowed to kiss for a week, we talked about this just days ago!" he opened his mouth then closed it, biting his lip.

"Oh you were serious about that? I forgot."

"Really? I didn't notice." He rolled his eyes at me then crossed his arms at his chest.

"No need to be a smart ass, I'm sorry." He went to hug me but I pulled back and gaped at him.

"Way to apologise Jamie...calling me a smart ass, what's wrong with you!?" His eyes widened, surprised by my reply. He obviously didn't expect me to get upset over being called a smart ass, I was too...normally way worse wouldn't even tick me off.

"Oh god you're moody, I'm leaving." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no! You did not just call me moody!" I nearly laughed at Jamie's facial expression, he looked truly scared.

"It's okay Jean...I know about this stuff Jared's told me and I have a sister, you're pmsing right?" I slapped him across the face, just like that, no hesitation. "Um...ow?"

"I'm not! And I repeat not! Talking to you until you apologise." I pushed the door off to the side and closed it behind me, the last thing I saw was Jamie's extremely confused and slightly frightened face.

"Girls are so strange." Was the last thing I heard him say before I heard the soft footsteps as he walked away.

**A.N:** I actually wrote this a while back and thought to write more but I haven't updated in so long, so I decided to post this anyways.


	10. I Believe it was my Stupid Idea

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but Jean :)

**THE**_STORY_**OF**JEAN

Chapter 9

"Hey kid, are you alright to finish up in here?" I heard my brother ask as I walked down the dim hall.

"Yeah Kyle, I'm fine, just need to pack away a few more boxes and I'll be done. Go back to Sunny." I heard another familiar voice and began to speed up my walking. When I got to the opening Kyle was making his way out, once he caught sight of me a smile lit his face. Looking off to the side of him I saw Jamie, totally oblivious to my arrival stacking a box full of shampoos.

"Hey Jean, what are you doing down here." Hearing my name Jamie's head noticeably perked up and than turned my way, brown eyes locking with blue.

"I heard your voices, thought I'd come say hey." Jamie gave me a tired look before continuing on packing, I won't lie that hurt a bit.

"Well its nice to see you too, but I've got to get back to Sunny. I'll see you at dinner." With that he ruffled my hair like he use to when I was younger and made his way down to the plaza.

Once he left there was awkward silence that filled the air, I just stood there as Jamie ignored me and continued to pack the box.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked and he laughed, no humor in it what so ever. He didn't even look up at me as he spoke.

"Oh how the tables have turned."

"Well can you atleast tell me why?" I tucked my hands into my jean pockets and took a couple of steps closer. I watched as he took a look at my beat up chuck taylors and as his eyes ran up my faded blue jeans, going pass my white tunic and stopping on my face.

"Fuck." My eyes widened at hearing him swear, it was the first time and it just seemed so strange coming out of his mouth. He stood up quickly stumbling slighty, his hand ran through his hair and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Why can't you just let me stay mad at you."

"Because I don't like it when you're mad at me and you've ignored me all yesterday and most of today and I don't know why."

"Maybe because you made me feel like shit on wednesday." His voice sounded so sad and in return made me feel horrible, maybe that was his goal. He finished stacking the last boxed and pushed it to the side before he pushed his way past me and walked out into the hallway. I ran after him and in a attemp to stop him, grabbed his shoulder, he turned to me slowly raised his eyebrow asking me what I want.

"I'm sorry Jamie, its just, we're not being to careful about this...Lily nearly caught us that one time and Heidi knows-" I wasn't able to continue as Jamies voice cut in.

"Wait Heidi knows? How does Heidi know?" _Shit_, I ran my hand over my face and nervously bit my lip.

"I might have accidently told her when she guessed." I closed my eyes waiting for anger but Jamie didn't get mad like he thought I would.

"How'd she guess?" He asked curiously.

"Wait, what? Aren't you mad." I raised and eyebrow confused.

"No...Jean, you're the one who wants to keep this secret, not me. If it was really up to me I'd be yelling 'I love Jean O'Shea' from the rooftops. Well not literally but maybe from a top of a table or...something..." His eyes widened at what he realised he just said. "Jean look-"

Before he could finish his sentence I crashed my lips against his, he caught on soon enough and I put what felt like everything he felt into that kiss. Jamie's hand made its way down my sides before stopping on my hips and holding me against him. He tore his lips from mine and I let out a loud whimper not wanting to part with them just yet, but instead of moving away, Jamie pushed me against the wall and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed.

"Whos stupid idea was it to stop kissing for a week." He breathed and I couldn't help but smile.

"I believe it was my stupid idea." He chuckled and pecked my lips lightly.

"Have you learnt your lesson." He asked in a very sensiable voice and I giggled, which isn't something I usually do but we both ignored that fact.

"Definately." Then his lips were on mine again and I moaned into his mouth, as I was reminded how much I loved kissing Jamie. I kissed him deeper only to have him return it with the same amount of passion. I wanting to touch him everywhere and for once I didn't doubt myself and just went with the flow. My hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and at that moment I realised how good the muscles in his back felt.

His hand pressed against the wall next to my head as the other ran down my thigh hooking behind my knee. He pulled my thigh to his hip, bringing me closer than before and everything was going so great until...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" I reconised Ian's voice immediately and Jamie was off me in a second. I opened my eyes to see him standing infront of me, both hands in the air like he had a gun pulled on him.

"Nothing." I tried not to laugh, everyone knew and I certainly knew, we weren't doing not doing anything.

"Looks like a hell of a lot more than nothing! You son of a bitch." I cringed at Ian's words, it was exactly what I predicated to happen.

"Who the hell Are you to call my brother a son of a bitch! I'm sure your sister had something to do with it, if you completely missed her hands moving up his shirt." Melanie shouted at Ian in Jamie's defense, suddenly she turn to me I thanked the lord looks could not kill. "Planning on stealing my little brother's innocence weren't you, you sl.."

"Don't you dare call my sister a slut. Your pervert of a brother had his hands all over her" Ian came right up to her face and yelled. I turned to Jamie and saw that he looked just as mortified as I felt. Wanda slowly tip toeing her way around Ian and Melanie as they continued to yell profanities at one another and stood infront of us.

"You two, you like each other, obviously. All we're worried about is that, there's a lot of responsibility in a relationship and if you two break up this can become a very small cave. How much do you like each other?" I went to open myself and speak but Jamie had beat me to it.

"Well, I had pretty much told you I loved you." He told me grabbing a tight hold onto my hand, I smiled at him and just came right out and said it.

"I love you too." At my words suddenly the yelling in the background stopped and both Melanie and Ian turned towards us.

"You WHAT?" they yelled in unison.

"They love each other. So that's settled. Can we live with it? Give them the sex talk and leave it at that?" I blushed and looked in the corner of my eye to see colour on Jamie's cheeks also.

"No." Ian said simply with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I guess." Melanie said at the same time with a shrug, maybe Heidi was wrong, maybe she wasn't worse than my brothers.

I thought it was all settled and grinned at Jamie who returned it with that smile of his I love, but knowing Ian he had to ruin it.

"You can NOT TOUCH MY SISTER! I will literally lock you in a cave or give you up to a Seeker if you come in a ten mile radius of her, I swear to God." I could tell he was fuming, I could also tell there was slight fear in Jamie's eyes.

"Ian, you over exaggerating, its not like they were doing jello shots and licking chocolate of one another" Melanie shook her head at my brother and my eyes widened and suddenly the floor become very interesting. To my side I heard Jamie mutter a quiet "Oh god."

"I'm not over exaggerating." Ian huffed and crossed his arms like a child, Wanda wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled sweetly making Ian noticeably relax.

"Yes you are. It's just young, over affectionate love, Jared and Mel were just the same." Ian's eyes widened again and he looked at me and Jamie, then at Melanie and finally back to Wanda, horrified.

"FUCK THAT, I don't want my sister doing what MEL DOES!"

"Watch your mouth, you're being really offensive." Wanda scolded him, frowning. It didn't look right on her face.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Jamie squeesed my hand.

"I'll agree maybe that was a bad example." Melanie gaped but Wanda didn't see it. "We were like that weren't we." I cringed at the thought of Wanda and my brother like.._.that_.

"...I guess." Ian hesitantly agreed.

"All you cared about was protecting me remember? You never hurt me, Jamie would never hurt Jean." Wanda then turned her head to Jamie and smiled. "Would you?" I looked at Jamie to see him frowning at me and he shook his head.

"Never."

"There Ian, now calm down."

"God Ian" I spoke up. "I can't believe you called my boyfriend a son of a bitch, you're married to a soul and I'm the one the one getting yelled at." I winked at Wanda to let her know I'm joking and she just laughed her musical laugh in response.

*** * ***

Jamie and I walked to my room in silence, it wasn't awkward but we were just to shocked to speak . We didn't speak a word until the door was shut and we were both sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That was...um...interesting, scary but interesting." Jamie said slowly.

"I'll agree on the scary, I thought your sister was about to bite my head off."

"Come on she wasn't that bad." He chuckled and I joined in.

"I know, she came right in the end." I turned to him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about my brother." I put my hand over his and grasped it tightly.

"Its fine, he was only protecting you." He looked at the roof for a moment and I watched a grin form on his face. "I'm sorry my sister called you a slut." I smacked him on the arm.

"Thats not funny." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"I know, I'm sorry. Its probably because shes hormonal from the pregnancy." He kissed the top of my messy black hair and then rested his chin on my head.

"I wish I could use the same excuse for my brother's behavior." I told him.

"Um, really?" Jamie asked and I laughed.

"No but I wish I had an excuse."

"They're all crazy not to have seen this coming." Jamie said quietly and I knitted my eyebrows together in confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Jean it was obvious I would have fallen for you." He told me and I didn't reply so he continued. "I mean when I first saw you, wow." I blushed and bit my lip. "You were so fucking beautiful, fuck sorry, shit...I'm sorry." I giggled, _again_, happily as he stumbled over his words. "I mean I know they ain't much girls around here, I know you are though...I mean I never had that reaction to anyone before and then when I got to know you, you were just so, nice and funny and different and just so...beautiful. I think I loved you the moment you the moment you beat me in soccer." He laughed slightly and I turned my head to kiss his chin, locking eyes with him. I began to tear up and mentally cursed at myself for being stupid.

"You know, I've lost most of my family and all of my friends" I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "And It hurts, but if none of this happened Jamie, I would probably have never met you and that kills me to much to even think about." After I told him that he pulled my into his lap and held me as I cried.

*** * ***

**Preview to Chapter Ten:**

"So when someone is in love, well not always- no wait yes! When someone is in love, they will get these...urges to express they're feelings...physically with one another, do you understand?" Ian began.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord."

*** * ***

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I just haven't got much feeling for writing but now I have a lot of ideas for the story and I'm looking forward to writing them.**

**I'm also looking for Beta's so if anyone is interested, just message me I guess.**


End file.
